Mneme's story
by Ciradel the ChronicleWriter
Summary: The sky of Mneme's life has been nearly always dark and rainy until she get a strange message on hers cell phone. But who is Mneme? She is the daughter of Kouji Minamoto! Includes a character death and lot of misspelling.


**Mneme's story**

They say that after the rain will always shine. Well, personally I suspect it. I'm serious, my life has nearly always been a rain and dark clouds.

Listen, if you are a smart guys I would like you take care of yours own business and let me take care of mine personal business. But if you are those which much of necessity to know about others cases, I think I'm forced to tell about my ah-so-brilliant-life. But only because you forced me...

My name is Mneme Minamoto. I borned in the Berlin on 17th July and my horoscope is Cancer. My father Kouji Minamoto (he is borned in the Japan but he and my grandparents moved in the Germany when he was a young) was caring and gentle but also strict if necessary. Everybody said that I look just like my father because of mine black hairs and blue eyes. My mother (whose name I don't need tell) didn't care lot of me. She said that she was too tired to play with me after hers workdays. That's the reason why I played so much with my father. Mother and father often argued about this. My father came in mine room the other night and said: "Mneme. Mother and father doesn't love each other anymore. We are going to divorce." I was only 5 years old so I didn't understand. My custody has given to my mother and my father moved away. My life with my mother was pretty normal. My mother was working as a secretary and I spent nearly every day in a kindergarten until my mother searched me. Then something strange happened. I was just drawing in a kindergarten when three boys came to bully me. One of those boys grabbed my drawing and tore it. After that everything was quite unclear. A boy whose has tore my drawing was crying on the floor and two others boys said that I hurted him. I didn't remember even touch that boy but nobody believed me. The kindergarten teacher told about this to my mother whose scolded me. My life was never like before after that incident. Nobody wanted play with me so I spent my time as reading and drawing. My mother brought her new lover to us home after a while and I must say I disliked that man and he disliked me. That man gave two choices to my mother, either me or he leaves. It wasn't hard decision to my mother, she gave away my custody and I moved to my father.

My life turned into little bit sunny after I moved to my father. Father threaded me better than mother did and spent time with me. When he hadn't long workdays (father worked as a vet in the local veterinary clinic) father teached me speak and write Japanese and showed me his dear hobby kendo. The best days were when father left to the local sports centre to practice kendo and because he was afraid to leave me alone in the home father took me with him to the sports centre. It was interesting to watch when my father fought against other devotees of kendo and father even teached me how hold a kendo stick. But just like always, the sky of my life became cloudy and soon the rain started... I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night and I heard voices coming from the living room. As a curious 7 years old little girl I decided to go solve where these sounds were coming from but that something I shouldn't had to. I noticed that there was a light on in the living room and I heard the angry tone of my father. I sneaked to the door of living room and cracked it a little bit. There was an another man with my father but I didn't know who. I watched as horror when father started fight with that unknown man. They punched and kicked each others when suddenly my father fell on the floor... as dead. I stared as shocked that and I dared not even move. Finally I rushed in to the living room and cried: "FATHER!" After that everything became blurred...

I don't know what happened after the death of my father. I don't either know what happened to that man whose killed him. The only and one thing I remember that there appeared a blinding light after I rushed next to my father's corpse and next thing I noticed that I was standing in front of the door of my grandparents's house. Soon my grandparents found me, picked me to inside of the house and they started to ask where had I been two weeks.

Wait? Two weeks?

I wasn't able to answer that question. Polices asked every possible information they neede and after that my custody had given to my grandparents because mother still didn't want me althought she has already left hers former lover and got a new one. It felt like there wasn't anything else than dark clouds in the sky of my life. The incident haunted me continously, I saw strange dreams and I spoke hardly ever. I usually just read or draw but when I was enough old I got permission to start to practice a kendo. I became easily annoyed if somebody asked about my past but I just told them leave somewhere far and leave me alone. My grandparents gave me a pleasant surprise after I became 11 years old: we moved in the Japan. I was a little bit happier for a long time, I could practice kendo better and become closer to my father's memory. But AGAIN something weird happened the day after we moved in the Shibuya. I was sightseeing the environment of my new home when I got a message on my cell: "Mneme Minamoto. This is a game that will decide your future. Will you start or not?"

The game that will decide my future?

I was totally confused. Does this mean some kind of dangerous game, maybe a Russian roulette? I already knew a phrase _'curiousity kills a cat' _and I nearly chose an option 'no' but something deep inside of me stopped me. Like the unknown part of me would like to take part of this game. But curiousity could really lead to destruction. I closed my eyes, drew breath and chose... 'yes'.

Yup, call me as an idiot.

Message continued: "Go to Shibuya Station before 16:00 and board the elevator to the underground." Now I was totally confused. To the trail station? This "game" become more and more confusing. I took a quick glance at clock, it was 15:30. I asked the location of the Shibuya Station by a passerby and soon there I was. I did just as told in the message and finally I boarded the elevator to the underground. I started to think what kind of situation I had add myself. Well, I can't run away now and if problems would come, a couple movements of kendo would (possibly) rescue me. The elevator stopped and I stepped out of the elevator. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't alone but there were lot of childrens (yippee _'sarcasm'_). Suddenly there was a public address: "You whose decided to take a part of this game all aboard, please." I got on the trail, searched for an empty car and sat down on the bench just when trail started move. It was a quite peaceful until a boy with a baseball cap and goggles rushed here. After a while that same boy asked: "Did you also got a message to take a part of a game?" I did that what I always do when I want get rid of somebody: I glared him angrily. He didn't understand a hint because next he said: "By the way, my name is Isamu Kanbara." I just rolled my eyes and I left the car. I didn't pay attention to others, not to little bit overweight boy with a eyeglasses, not a small boy or a blonde girl which asked was the car full. The only one I paid attention (only for a moment) was a boy with short dark hairs and blue eyes. I din't think him anymore because I finally found an empty car where I would clear mine thoughts in peace.

Well, let see how this game continue...


End file.
